Scary Stories
by Sylveon Els
Summary: Cerita One-Shoot Yg bertema horor dari seorang Author Newbe, semoga kalian menikmati fic abal abal ini 'RnR' yah minna
1. chapter 1

"Scary Stories"

.

Disclaimer : bukan punyaku

Summary : Hanya Cerita OneShoot yang bertema Horor dari seorang Newbee. silahkan menikmati ...

'RnR'

Chapter 1 ; Jangan kesana

Konoha gakuen, Siapa yg tidak mengetahui Sekolah itu.. Yah benar, Konoha gakuen adalah sekolah yg setiap tahun nya selalu menghasilkan Lulusan murid murid Terbaik Se Antero Jepang..

Sekolah ini terdiri dari beberapa kelas. Dimulai dari Kelas 10-A , 10-B , 10-C dan sampai kelas paling akhir yaitu 12-C...

Sekarang ini KONOHA GAKUEN sedang dalam perjalanan kesebuah Gunung karena akan melakukan Camping ...

"Hoi, Lee." Panggil Pemuda dg tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

"Ya, Ada apa Kiba"jawab pemuda yg di panggil Lee itu menengok kebelakang.

"Menurutmu Tempat seperti apa nanti yg akan kita Datangi itu.?"

"Ummh .. kalo menurutku Seperti apapun tempat nya pasti akan menyenangkan." Ucap lee menggebu gebu dg mata membara penuh kobaran api...

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."Sweatdrop kiba.. "Tapi Menurut Cerita yg ku dengar Tempat itu Angker."

"Darimana kau tau." Tanya lee

"Yah.. siapa yg tau , Kita lihat saja nanti"

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan yg di gunakan untuk Camping, Semua murid langsung mendirikan tenda masing masing untuk Regu mereka.

"Ok anak anak, Berhubung sudah menjelang malam Kita buat Api unggun." Ucap seorang guru berhenti sejenak. " Untuk tugas, Laki laki bertugas untuk mencari kayu bakar dan perempuan memasak.

"Roger, Pak" Jawab murid laki laki semangat.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee ,dan Naruto. mereka sedang mencari kayu bakar di gelapnya malam hari di hutan tanpa adanya penerangan sedikitpun.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Seharusnya kita tadi buat tanda arah untuk jalan kembali." Ucap Seorang Remaja berambut pirang acak acakan. "Sudahlah Nar, Bukan nya kita juga mencari kayu bakar ini tidak terlalu jauh dari Tempat Camping kita." kali ini yg menjawab Pemuda berambut nanas yg dari tadi diam mendengar ocehan sahabat berisik nya ini.

"Tapi lihat sekarang .. kita tersesat di hutan yg gelap ini." Sewot Orang yg di panggil naruto... "J-juga katanya hu-hutan ini terkenal angker."

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik kita Jalan saja terus mencari bantuan." lerai Lee

Setelah setengah jam berjalan ... mereka melihat Sebuah Gubug tua dg pencahayaan yg minim ... merekapun memutuskan untuk mendatangi Gubug tersebut.

Sesampainya mereka disana, mereka menemui kakek Penghuni Gubug itu ...

"Ahh.. ano, Permisi kek . Apa kakek Tau jalan menuju Pemukiman,?" tanya sopan Naruto

"Jangan Menengok kebelakang ketika ada suara yg memanggil.." Ucap kakek itu dg suara serak khas orang tua ... "Dan segeralah pergi dari kawasan ini" Lanjut kakek misterius itu ..

Mendengar kata kakek misterius tersebut , mereka ingin kembali bertanya, Tapi mereka mengurungkan niat nya karna kakek itu kembali berkata."Ingat Nasehatku anak muda"

Setelah itu mereka memutuskan tuk pergi meninggal kan tempat itu, Tapi baru beberapa langkah mereka pergi, Kiba menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Gubug dan kakek tersebut sudah tidak ada disana, diganti dengan lahan kosong dan Sebuah Pohon Besar yang rimbun.

"K-kemana K-kakek tadi dan gubuknya ?" Tanya Kiba mulai ketakutan.

"haaahhh..!"

"K-kakek itu m-menghilang."lanjut Shikamaru yang juga kaget."Jangan jangan..!!"

"Huaaaa... Lariiiiii...!!"

Mereka pun lari tak tentu arah hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti karna Salah satu teman mereka terjatuh...

"Ouch..."

"Woi Nar, Cepat bangun." Lee dan teman temannya menghampiri Naruto yang terjatuh tadi..

"Tunggu, Kaki ku terkilir dan sakit untuk di gerakan."balas Naruto yang masih terduduk sambil memegangi kaki nya yang mulai membengkak.

"Kalian tunggu Disini, Kami akan cari bantuan." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Jangan lama lama, Kita juga takut disini." kata Naruto yang masih ketakutan.

"Baiklah. Jangan kemana mana."lanjut Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Kiba memutuskan Untuk pergi mencari bantuan untuk menolong Naruto yang masih belum bisa bangun.

"Apa sebaik nya kita juga pergi menyusul Shikamaru dan Kiba." Ujar lee menghilangkan kesunyian diantara mereka..

"Tapi kaki ku masih sakit Lee" balas Naruto yang masih meringis.

"Baiklah , Kalo begitu aku akan membantumu untuk berjalan."

"Kalo begitu, baiklah."

Naruto dan Lee memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul Rekan mereka yang pergi mencari bantuan... mereka berjalan tanpa tau arah tujuan mereka.

"Naru..." Terdengar suara yang memanggil Nama Naruto dari belakang.

" Lee, Apa kau mendengar sesuatu..?"Tanya Naruto kepada teman nya.

" Suara apa, Aku tidak mendengar Suara apapun." balas Lee

" Tapi benar tadi ada suara yg seperti memanggil."

Karena merasa penasaran merekapun Melihat kebelakang dan mendapati sosok seperti Teman mereka Melambaikan tangan seperti mengundang mereka untuk menghampiri nya.

"Itu Seperti Shikamaru lee." Ucap Naruto.

"Benar, Sebaik nya kita kesana."

"Ok. ayo kesana"

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan tuk menghampiri sosok itu. Datang Shikamaru dan Guru Guru dari arah belakang Naruto dan Lee..

"Are... bukan kah itu Shikamaru.?" Tanya Naruto pada lee yang juga kebingungan.

"Tapi Yang tadi disana itu.?"

'deg.!!'

"Benar, itu Shikamaru dan Guru guru."

"Kalian baik baik saja kan.?" Tanya seorang Guru.

"I-iya Sensei, Kami baik baik saja." Balas Naruto dan di ikuti anggukan Lee.

"Kalo begitu lebih Baik kita Kembali Ke Perkemahan.. Guru dan murid murid yang lain menunggu kita Disana" Lanjut guru itu..

"Baik sensei." jawab Naruto dan Lee bersamaan..

Setelah ke esokan hari nya mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dalam berkemah. dan ternyata Tempat sosok yg memanggil Naruto dan Lee itu bukan lah makhluk seperti kita .. Juga Tempat berdirinya sosok yang memanggil nya itu bukan lah Tanah .. Melainkan Sebuah jurang yang dalam dan dibawah nya terdapat batu batu yang meruncing... Apa jadinya jika Naruto dan Lee Menghampiri tempat itu jika Hal itu terjadi... Sangat tak bisa di bayangkan.

~Owari~

A/N : Maaf kalau jelek. ini adalah Fic pertamaku jadi masih banyak masalah dalam hal penulisan nya .. untuk para author author senior jangan lupa kasih kritikan juga saran untuk fic ficku kedepan nya ...

Rei-kun pamit Undur diri

Jaa ne

jangan lupa tinggalkan Review yah


	2. Chapter 2

**'Scary Stories'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer ; Bukan punyaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary ;** Hanya sebuah Fic OneShoot dari seorang Newbe, Silahkan menikmati

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N ;** ini berdasarkan kejadian yg dialami oleh Author pribadi ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : kehadiran tak terdu** **ga**

"Author 'pov'"

Malam hari saat Sedang menyaksikan sebuah Pertandingan sepak bola di televisi

" Hei apa kau lapar..?" Tanya temanku sebut saja nama nya Kohar

" iya, Aku juga merasa lapar " jawab ku

"Apa kau ada uang" tanyanya lagi kepadaku. " Aku akan pergi ke toko "

"Nih, Tolong belikan aku mie instans rasa soto yah " balasku sambil memberikan selembar uang

"Oke"

Setelah itu dia pun pergi dg menggunakan sepeda motor , Dan akupun melanjutkan acaraku yang tertunda tadi yaitu nonton tv

Selang beberapa waktu Dia pun pulang dengan membawa plastik hitam di tangan nya ..

" Punyaku tolong sekalian di masak yah " Kata ku sambil nyengir

" iya iya"

Dan diapun pergi kedapur yg tidak jauh dari ruang Tv...

Selagi menunggu makanan nya datang akupun memilih melanjutkan menonton tv

"Belum seru nih, coba cari acara Fight apa yah" Pikirku sambil mengganti chanel ...

Tak berselang lama makanan ku pun sudah datang "Nih, Makan , Bayar awas kalo tidak bayar dan di tinggal tidur , Ku ikat kau " canda teman ku itu..

" Udah taruh situ , Kalo bisa mulutmu di sop juga ku bayar" Ujar ku membalas candaan nya...

" Ciyeee Marah , Di ajak becanda aja marah "

"Aku tidak marah , udah ah .. makan aja"

"hehehehe"

Kami pun melanjutkan makan sebelum makanan kami dingin...

Setelah makan aku pun ke dapur untuk mencuci Piring bekas makan ku ... Setelah mencuci piring aku kembali berjalan ke ruangan tivi lg ..

"Ehh" Aku lupa me-Lap tangan ku.. Aku pun kembali ke belakang untuk me-Lap tangan ku ..Sesaat aku merasa ada yg memperhatikan ku dari samping , Atau lebih tepat nya Dari arah pintu belakang rumah

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah sana dan Mendapati pintu belum terkunci , saat aku ingin Menghampiri pintu itu, Tiba tiba pintunya bergerak membuka

'Kriieettt'

'Deg'

Aku merasakan sesuatu yg tidak beres, dan tepat jarak ku dengan pintu itu sekitar 2 meter .. tiba tiba ada suara Yg sungguh mengerikan di telingaku .. akupun akhirnya lari menuju teman ku..

"Kenapa lu Cuy" tanya teman ku

" Aku tak akan sudi Kedapur tengah malam begini lagi" jawab ku

" Emang ada apa"

" Lu Lihat aja sendiri"

Temanku itu pun pergi kebelakang untuk mencuci piring bekas makan nya ,Tapi saat dia baru sampai di depan pintu dapur dia mendengar suara aneh dari pintu belakang, dan saat dia akan menghampiri nya tiba tiba Ada sebuah kepala Hitam dengan mata merah sipit nya dan penuh bulu dari pintu itu , sedang melihat kearah nya

"HUUWAAAAAAAAAA..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

owari

Semoga kalian terhibur

dan jangan lupa tinggalkan

 **Review**


End file.
